Patent document CH-B-647 125 has already described a chronograph watch made up from a motor module on which there is placed a chronograph module. In this timepiece, the motor module includes a date indicator which appears at the bottom of a well formed in the thickness of the chronograph module. Such arrangement is not favourable since it dims substantially the date indication and it is not the enlarging lens which is provided which will bring light to the bottom of the well, such lens limiting in addition the aperture angle within which the date may be read.